


Does Darkness Ever Appear As Light, And Light Ever As Darkness?

by SpiritOfTheTimelords



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who - Various Authors, Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Death, Mental Anguish, Multi, Original Character(s), Psychological Torture, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfTheTimelords/pseuds/SpiritOfTheTimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is EVER as it seems.  No matter how right or wrong something is, if you change your perspective just a little, your view of the world changes vastly.</p><p> This a trek down that change of perspective. A trek through sorrow and anguish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysteries of London

**Author's Note:**

> I would of tagged more stuff, but that would be a major spoiler thing XD Enjoy.

The central console of the TARDIS glowed in a eerie blueish green glow, which was lessened by the warm glow of what appeared to be 60 watt light bulbs hanging randomly from the ceiling. The Doctor grinned, her white teeth briefly reflecting the light as she turned a knob on the console, sending the stabilizer up and down with a comforting vroomp and vibration.

"Where's the intended destination?" Breanna asked, knowing they probably wouldn't wind up there.

"New York!" The Doctor bounced in excitement as she pumped what seemed to be a hose nozzle fastened to the console.

"Seriously? New York?" Breanna raised an eyebrow, her brown eyes skeptical.

"Yeah! Don't you like New York?" The Doctor's smile vanished and was replaced with a wondering and confused look.

"Oh no! New York is great. It just is... out of everywhere, and everywhen, why New York? Why not... Say some planet in a galaxy so distant you can't even see it with the most powerful telescope on Earth?" Breanna's frizzy light brown hair moved slightly with the TARDIS.

"Ohh." The dawn of understanding showed in the Doctor's blue eyes, "Well, New York is brilliant! Always something going on. Maybe even a lost alien we could help!"

Breanna gave a slight grin, "In that case, alright."

"Wonderful!" The familiar grin was back on the Doctor's face as the TARDIS vroomped into existence on a strangely deserted road, sending some scraps of paper, and a couple of dead leaves flying.

Breanna stepped out of the TARDIS almost expecting the harsh constant noise of a large city, but hearing only the sound of a breeze in the branches of a tree. The Doctor stepped out out, her knee length TARDIS blue jacket giving her a slight degree of grace she did not have.

"Oh." The Doctor glanced around the deserted street and stepped towards an abandoned newspaper stand, The London Times being the main newspaper, plainly stating the day was Friday, September 21, 2012. The headline stated in huge ominous black letters 'CITY TERRORIZED BY MASS HOMICIDES; ESTIMATED 329,000 DEAD' . The Doctor quickly sped read through the paper, getting every bit of info necessary. None of it stating who or what was behind the homicides.

"This isn't right." The Doctor refolded the newspaper setting it back on the stand, a frown on her face.

"Three hundred and twenty-nine thousand?!" Breanna stared.

The Doctor nodded solemnly, her eyes thoughtful and sharp as she mentally chased down various leads and bits of knowledge.

"There aren't any mentions of alien activity." Breanna stated as she glanced at the newspapers. 

"Just because it's alien, doesn't mean it announces it's presence." The Doctor frowned, a crease appearing on her forehead as she contemplated an idea.

"So... any plan?" Breanna asked the Doctor.

"We investigate!" The Doctor gave a cheeky grin as she twirled her sonic.

The Doctor and Breanna walked along the deserted road, the faint acidic taste of a thunderstorm causing the fine hair on the back of their necks to stand up. They glanced about, searching for any sign of life. At one point they knocked on a door, there was no reply, only a heavy silence, that made one feel guilty in spite of no wrong doing.

They continued walking the London street, the only sign of life, a large black crow flying over them, cawing loudly. A breeze that rather than bring welcomed coolness, brought a stiff feeling of being examined by something unknown.

The Doctor glanced around, suddenly spotting a humanoid figure in the distance. "Oi! Hello there!" The Doctor shouted as she burst into a sprint, Breanna immediately matching her pace.

The figure came closer and closer, until finally, it was recognizable as a blonde man. An extremely specific blonde man. The Doctor upon realizing who it was, stopped. And promptly lost her balance and fell in a mess of waving arms doing nothing to re-balance her.

Breanna rolled her eyes as she halted next to the Doctor, briefly wondering if maybe the Doctor's center of balance was off, before helping the Doctor up as the blonde man snickered.

The Doctor jumped to her feet, staring at the man, her eyes wide and shocked.

"Miss me?" He chirped with a light smile, giving the Doctor a mischievous glance. Breanna looked him up and down.

"Doctor.. Who's this?" She murmured calmly.

The Doctor's jaw clenched as she met the Master's gaze. "You're dead. You're suppose to be on Gallifrey. Trapped in the time lock."

"When has anything ever stopped me from coming back? Besides. You know you miss me." He grinned at her simply.

"Is this your doing?" The Doctor asked as she gestured to the deserted streets.

"As much as I'd love to take credit, no, this isn't me. Its... someone else." The Master faltered slightly.

An expression of slight fear went across the Doctor's face before being hidden behind a slight smile, "Well, guess that means I don't have an excuse to keep you as a prisoner."

"Oh you'll still look for an excuse, won't you?" Grinned the Master. His grinning slowly began to cease, and his face darkened seriously. "Doctor..."

The Doctor nodded, her mind already grasping what he was saying. "She's back isn't she?"

The Master nodded grimly. "Yes... Doctor, she's coming. She's coming for you, Doctor. You need to go."

"Who's coming?" Breanna asked with a frown, noting the abnormal fear in the Doctor's eyes.

"Doctor, you need to run. You need to run as you've never run before." The Doctor took a slight panicky step back as the Master said those words.

"Run Doctor! Run now!" The Master almost screamed at the Doctor, spittle flying from his mouth as his body changed from solid to a skeleton, and back again.

Breanna stared at the Master in shock, not expecting such a scene, as the Doctor glanced at her, and with a wild grab, grasped her hand and ran, almost pulling Breanna to the ground, before she regain her balance, and struggled to keep up with the Doctor. 

The Master easily kept pace, continuing to scream at the Doctor to run. To seek safety. To find the TARDIS. The Doctor stumbled slightly as she tripped over a curb, her hand tightly wrapped around Breanna's. A mighty wind began to blow, causing trees to bend and sway, pressing against the trio, pressing them back away from the TARDIS, pressing them closer to the boiling clouds, trying to choke the life out of them. The wind, a weapon of destruction, imitating the sound and the wind pattern of the TARDIS.

A brief glimmer of defeat showed in the Doctor's eyes as she glanced over at the Master, the Master glared before pushing her on. "Keep running!" He yelled.

The Doctor continued running, the wind twisting her coat, tangling it around her legs, and then, when the wind felt like it could not get any more violent, the Doctor pressed against the TARDIS doors, they immediately swung open of their own accord, causing the Doctor, Breanna, and the Master to topple to the floor. 

The Master immediatly got up and shut the TARDIS doors. Breanna sat on the floor gasping for breath. The Doctor looked up at the Master, breathing slightly heavily.

"What are you looking at?" The Master asked almost defensively as he glanced at the Doctor, "You should be working on getting us out of here!" 

"Right. Of course." The Doctor scrambled to her feet and rushed to the console, putting in basically random coordinates, sending the TARDIS off into the Vortex.

"What was all of that about?" Demanded Breanna, still short of breath, as she stood up.

The Doctor exchanged a look with the Master, silently debating on whether to tell her or not, the Doctor glanced at Breanna, then opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a shadowy, wispy, figure appeared from out of no where in front of the Doctor with an unnatural scream.

Breanna instinctively took a step back, staring at the wraith like creature. The Master watched, silently cursing himself for not being quicker. The Doctor stared at the creature with a mixture of defeat, regret, and maybe, a little bit of pity. Breanna stared at the creature as it took on the shape of slim woman dressed in black leather. 

"Remember me, Doctor?" The woman asked, her voice so sweet it reeked of rottenness.

The Doctor gave a slight nod of conformation, she did remember the woman, and braced herself, expecting to be dispatched.

The woman grinned slyly, "Oh, Doctor, you think I want to kill you! No, no, no. That would never do. I need you Doctor, just as you need me."

The Doctor gulped and slowly met the woman's violet eyes, "I never needed you."

"Tsk. Just as delusional as always. But then again. That was part of the plan." The woman stepped around the Doctor, causing the Doctor to pivot, watching the woman.

"Oi. Death. Leave her alone." The Master suddenly spoke up, his face grinning with false insanity and confidence.

"Master, Master. Do you forget a deal so easily?" The woman continued her path around the Doctor.

"No. But I do know that a deal made in error, does not account as a deal." The Master stated.

"What planet did you get that from? No! Let me figure it out." The woman mused as she continued the circle.

"What exactly is going on?" Breanna finally asked.

"Ah. The usual. A debtor coming to collect the debt she's owed." The woman's lips quirked up in a smile that did not reach her eyes.

Breanna frowned, "But..."

"Oh, you believe the Doctor isn't indebted to people. But she is." The woman turned to the Doctor, "So many lives and families you owe allegiance to. Do you think they've forgotten you? The god that brought death and suffering?"

The woman suddenly turned into another woman, the black hair turning brunette, the violet eyes turning green, "You left me Doctor! You said you would come back! You never did!" Sarah Jane raged against the rapidly backing up Doctor.

Then Sarah Jane was replaced by a young man, with brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a yellow jumpsuit.

"Why did you leave me to die?! You have a time machine! You could of saved me!" Adric yelled, his voice shaking with emotion.

"I...I.." The Doctor glanced around for any route of escape.

Then Adric vanished and was replaced by a young youthful girl with blond hair and brown eyes. "Hello Da- I guess it's mom now isn't it?" Jenny asked innocently.

"No. No. Stop it. Stop it now!" The Doctor yelled, ignoring the concerned looks that Breanna and the Master exchanged.

"But, mom! It's me! Jenny! I had enough of you in me, that I regenerated!"

Breanna couldn't help but gawk.

"Don't lie to me." The Doctor was the epithet of barely concealed rage, her blue eyes flashing pain and anger.

"But Doctor, I came up with her name. Remember?" Donna Noble stood near Jenny.

Breanna gawked even more, trying to figure out if Donna and the Doctor were ever together.

"Stop it!" The Doctor's scream broke in a sob, causing Breanna and the Master to wince.

"Oh Doctor, if only you could understand. Too bad you're too thick." Martha Jones stated.

"Doctor! I thought you would come for me. Remember the bike you went back in time to give me for Christmas? Even though I didn't know it was from you, I cherished it." Rose Tyler gave a slight grin.

"None of you are real!" The Doctor was beginning to panic, loosing self control.

"Oh. I think you'll find that's where you are wrong." The woman reappeared, her violet eyes flashing.

"Are you saying I don't exs-" Breanna's question ended abruptly as she fell to the TARDIS floor, her body limp.

"No!" The Doctor lunged towards Breanna, kneeling by her limp form, taking her pulse, and finding none. 

"Bring her back! Bring her back now!" The Doctor screamed at Rose, at the woman, clutching the still form of Breanna close. The Master stepped forward, towards the Doctor.

"Oh Doctor. What must it like to be so... pathetic?" Rose stared at the shaking form of the Doctor.

Suddenly in spite of the lack of a heart beat, in spite of the lack of breath, Breanna began to laugh, the Doctor leapt up, letting go of Breanna, "Don't you see? I'm your companion! Your ever constant companion! That guy Rose talked to, his name was Clive, was right! Your one constant companion is Death! I have always been here. Waiting for you to be ready."


	2. Stupid Sacrifice

"..what?" The Doctor tried to understand, "why?"   
"You, the Master, and I made a deal." The woman grinned. Breanna now standing behind her next to Rose.   
"No. No. Please." The Doctor turned towards the Master, her expression panicky and urgent.  
The Master silently shook his head, telling the Doctor, that this was her battle.  
"Oh, don't beg. I hate begging." The woman glanced at the Doctor.  
"Please. Just release her," The Doctor gestured to Breanna, "and spare the Master."  
"What will I get out of it, Doctor?" The woman stepped forward.  
The Doctor glanced around, then looked up at the woman, "... Me."  
"But I already have you."   
"You only have most of me. If I willingly agree to this, you will have all of me. I will not fight you. Only if you harm them." The Doctor managed to hide her fear.  
"Alright, Doctor." The woman snapped her fingers, and Breanna looked around confused.  
"I.. Whot?" Breanna glanced around, everything a hazy memory.  
The Doctor gave a sad smile at Breanna. "I'm sorry."  
"I'll give you five minutes, Doctor. Five minutes to make your apologies and good byes." The woman said as she watched the Doctor critiquelly.  
The Doctor nodded as Breanna and the Master approached.   
"You idiot!" The Master promptly said.   
"It was the only way!" The Doctor was quick to defend herself.  
"Will someone just explain what the hell is going on?" Breanna firmly interrupted.  
"Alright. That woman is Death. When I was much younger, I, and the Doctor, made an agreement with her. A complex agreement. The Doctor was made to forget her agreement, until Death would need her." The Master began to explain.  
Breanna nodded slightly, "Right. And that need is now?"  
"It would appear so." The Master spoke.  
"Please. Forgive me for anything I may do." The Doctor looked beseechingly at Breanna and the Master.  
"Doctor. No matter what you do, I'll forgive you." Breanna wrapped her arms around the Doctor.  
The Master bit back a sarcastic comment, and simply nodded. "You forgave me for what I had done."  
The Doctor blinked back tears as the knowledge of her agreement came to mind. "I'm so sorry."   
"Time's up!" Death barked.  
The Doctor nodded and turned back towards Death.  
"Come here." Death beckoned the Doctor closer.   
The Doctor stepped towards her, every single instinct of survival screaming at her to run away. The Doctor stopped about an armlength away from Death. Death reached out her hand, resting it on the Doctor's shoulder.   
"I.. I do.. don't..." The Doctor bit back the statement.  
"Relax Doctor. You won't feel a thing." Death gave a grin.  
The Doctor shook slightly, filled with sorrow and anger, pain and regret, and a burning desire to fight against Death, to beg, to plea, to do anything at all to lengthen her life span.  
Death's hand tightened on the Doctor's shoulder, causing the Doctor to tense. And with a maniacal grin at Breanna and the Master, Death began to extract the essence of life from the Doctor, causing the Doctor to convulse and sending golden energy wrapping around the TARDIS console.  
The Master watched wide eyed, never before seeing anything like this. Breanna gave a slight shudder, not wanting to know the technicalities of the process.  
When Death was finished, the Doctor looked ashen, and she wobbled slightly her eyes shut, her entire demeanor speaking of either sleep or death.   
Death gave the Doctor a little shake, the Doctor opened her eyes, a glassy unseeing look resting on them. Death grinned. "Righto, Doctor. Let's have some fun."   
The Doctor nodded, and stiffly stepped over to the console putting in coordinates as the remainder of the autron energy vanished into the console.  
The Master watched curiously, contemplating an idea, before being interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned and glanced at Breanna, who was dealing with this situation better than most humans, but was still slightly panicking.   
"We have to help her!" Breanna whispered urgently.


End file.
